Out in the night
by wolfbloods unite
Summary: Maddy doesn't want to ruin her friendship with Rhydian by telling him how she really feels. But will she finally tell him and will he accept it?
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Hi guys. This is my first ever fanfic so this is all a bit new. I've read plenty of fanfics over the years and I'm prepared to take any advice you guys have. I will try to update at least once a week and then in September about twice a month.

^.^

"Maddy are you sure you want to go Kara's 16th birthday party? The three K's will be there and it's not exactly like you guys have been putting in an effort to be even civil with each other." Shannon asked Maddy.

"I'll be fine Shan. Anyway it'll be good to get out for a little while. Mams kept me in the house for so long I feel like if I stay in there any longer I'll explode from boredom."

^.^

**_6 hours later..._**

^.^

Maddy, Shannon, Rhydian and Tom walked into Kara's house and tried not to cringe as they were assaulted by a house full of pink. It was sickening to see so much pink in one place and yet they all felt that it suited the 3 K's perfectly.

"Rhydian do you want a drink?" Maddy asked

"Please. I don't mind which one as long as it isn't pink." Rhydian joked.

While Maddy left to get the drinks Rhydian was being cornered by the three

K's as they had only just noticed his arrival and wanted to get him to dance with them all before the ugly dwarf ( aka Maddy) got back.

As Maddy turned around she saw the 3 K's all surrounding Rhydian and attempting to be the one who impresses him the most. She felt her eyes go amber and her veins start to turn black. She needed cold fresh air and fast but there was no way that she was going to leave Rhydian with THEM.

She walked over to Rhydian and grabbed his arm and then pulled him out of the double glass sliding doors. She breathed in the cold air and felt her eyes going back to normal.

"Thanks Mads. Kara hept on going on and on about how many cars her Dad owns."

*Yea that's why I did it.* Maddy thought bitterly while staring at floor and walking to the edge of the cliff that Kara's large house was on.

Rhydian noticed something was wrong and walked over to Maddy.

"What's wrong Mads?"

But she couldn't risk the friendship they had developed since rhydian had come back from the wild.

She couldn't tell him how much she loved him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I'd just like to say now that I don't hate Maddy. When I said "ugly dwarf" I was simply saying what the 3 K's think of Maddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooo again! I'm back ;)

I have this chapter written so I thought I'd just put it up any way then get started on another one.

^.^

Previously:-

Rhydian noticed something was wrong and walked over to Maddy.

"What's wrong Mads?"

But she couldn't risk the friendship they had developed since rhydian had come back from the wild.

She couldn't tell him how much she loved him.

^.^

"Maddy. Look at me," Rhydian said as he hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her face so that she had no choice but to look at him. " what's wrong?"

"I can't say." She told him. She then pulled out of his grasp and ran away into the trees, ignoring Rhydian's cries for her to come back. It would be too embarrassing to go back right now. After she got about half a mile into the forest she changed into her wolf form and started to slow down so that she wouldn't get worn out before she got home. It quite a while to her house from Kara's as she didn't like the idea of living near 'commoners' so she got her Dad to spend a quarter of a million pounds on a house that would be suitable for parties whenever she felt like having them.

When Maddy saw the lights coming from her house she changed back to her human form and walked to the front door. When she got there, though, she had the shock of her life. There was Rhydian, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed as if he didn't have a care in the world but Maddy knew better. She knew that he must have run here twice as fast as her, therefore being worn out, she knew that he must be incredibly worried about her to think that he needed to talk to her tonight. Most of all she knew that he had heard her coming and was waiting for her to come out of the trees.

"Maddy I know your there. You may as we'll come out and talk to me." Rhydian called out

"NO." Maddy shouted back as she started running back the other way.

Rhydian ran after her and wrapped his arms around her waist while she struggled to get away. They both heard a twig snap and looked up, their previous struggles forgotten.

"Well well well. Looks like there's trouble in paradise." They could hear the smirk in the mystery speakers voice.

"Who are you? Come out so that we can see you, you coward." Maddy shouted

As they stepped into the light Maddy and Rhydian saw the all too familiar lab coat of Dr Whitewood. She took two last steps so that she was about a metre away from them.

"What do you want?" Rhydian demanded.

"All I ever wanted was to show the world that I wasn't crazy and you wolf things really do exist. But no. You had to go and tell the police that I was harassing you which added to the false harassment charges from your parents gave me a two year prison sentence. So now I want revenge. I want you both to feel the pain that I felt when I was called crazy and a lunatic. Even the murderers in the cells near to me thought I was crazy. You know how much that hurts?" She then stopped the hurt voice she had been using while she had flashed back to her time in prison and went back to her normal matter of fact doctor voice, " so now you will both pay along with your current family and any future family."

"They weren't fake harassment charges you stupid woman. You kept on calling us all wolves. You don't even have any proof." Maddy shot back.

"I don't need proof. I know the truth." And with that she walked away.

Maddy and Rhydian both shook their heads at her back as she walked further into the forest. Rhydian turned his head to look at Maddy where she was still standing behind him after he had stood in front her protectively.

"If I remember correctly there was something I was trying to get you to tell me..."

Till next time ;)


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Hey guys. So I've had a few reviews asking for another update which I'm VERY happy with. I'll start doing shout outs at the end of chapters. Btw if you review please put a name in the box so it doesn't say just guest so that I can do proper shout outs. See you at the end of the chapter!

Motto of the day:

Be with those that being out the best in you, not the stress in you.

Previously:

_"They weren't fake harassment charges you stupid woman. You kept on calling us all wolves. You don't even have any proof." Maddy shot back._

_"I don't need proof. I know the truth." And with that she walked away._

_Maddy and Rhydian both shook their heads at her back as she walked further into the forest. Rhydian turned his head to look at Maddy where she was still standing behind him after he had stood in front her protectively._

_"If I remember correctly there was something I was trying to get you to tell me..."_

"fine I'll tell you but can we at least go inside first?"

"Ok."

They both walked over to the the front door and Rhydian moved to the side so that Maddy could get out her key and open the front door. There was no car in the drive so they both knew her parents were out so they would have some privacy for quite a while.

They both walked into the living room. Rhydian sat down while Maddy ran upstairs and lifted up her mattress which is where she kept her diary. She had been writing in it for the last four years (let's just pretend its a big diary) and planned to show it to Rhydian. She ran back down stairs and handed the diary to Rhydian then headed into the kitchen to make herself a drink though she knew inside that it was just so she wouldn't have to see his face when he got to the page where she finally realised his feelings for him. It shouldn't take long for him. Rhydian was a fast reader. All of a sudden he jumped up and ran out the front door throwing her diary to the ground. Maddy sighed then picked up her diary and headed out to look for Rhydian to explain everything to him.

(:):(:)(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

I know this is short but I accidentally deleted it all instead of saving it and now I can t remember the ending so I'm very very sorry and I promise to be more careful from now in. Anyway... Time for the shoutouts

I'd like to say thanks to:

Guest,

Darkfire,

LOVERGIRL,

Diianiitta,

Maddy wolf,

wolf200,

wolf200(again),

XxxTWILIGHTxxXEmilyRose

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

You guys have made me so happy! I'm going through a dark patch at the moment where I just really can't see the point in anything and you guys are really helping me through. Every time I see I have another view or review I just get this REALLY weird smile.

_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_

Quote of the day: happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.

- Albus Dumbledore

Previously:

_ She ran back down stairs and handed the diary to Rhydian then headed into the kitchen to make herself a drink though she knew inside that it was just so she wouldn't have to see his face when he got to the page where she finally realised his feelings for him. It shouldn't take long for him. Rhydian was a fast reader. All of a sudden he jumped up and ran out the front door throwing her diary to the ground. Maddy sighed then picked up her diary and headed out to look for Rhydian to explain everything to him._

Maddy ran out into the rain and sniffed for Rhydian. He had gone north east into the trees so she ran into and then changed into her wolf form so that her sense of smell would improve. She followed his trail until she reached the river

* crap* she thought. Rhydian had jumped into the river to mask his scent. He must have known that she would have to come after him. This would take a while. She ran to their tree, not expecting him to be there because it was so obvious. But he was there. He had his knees bent with his arms wrapped around them and his forehead leant against his knees. She could hear him softly sobbing and knelt down next to him and rubbed his arm. He looked up at her and smiled softly when he realised it was her.

"Sorry for running out on you," he said apologetically " it just took me by surprise. No one has ever said that they love me."

"Never?" She questioned, not believing that he could have gone sixteen years without been told by someone that he was loved.

"No. My parents abandoned me on the side of a motorway when I was six months old and since then I've been shipped from care home to care home and foster parents to foster parents. When I was fourteen I found out that I was a wolfblood and didn't want to stay with anybody in case I hurt them. That was until I met you on the first day of school. You smelt similar to me yet nothing like me. You knew what I was straight away and tried to get me off your territory. And then the next thing I know I'm being welcomed into your home and actually feeling like I was cared about for once. Then Mum came with Bryn and I just felt like I actually had family. As soon as I left I regretted it though. Mum wouldn't let me come back. She thought I was tainted and dirty because I liked spending time with 'tames'. I nearly hit her. I wouldn't let anybody call you or your family tame. I never forgave Mum for leaving me on my own and I think it showed because she kept on going on about how much she loved me and missed me, how she always regretted leaving me but could never find me. Then she tried to set me up with the alpha's daughter, Jana. That was the last straw. I pretended like I loved the idea then packed my things in the night and ran away. There was only one place I knew I could go."

"My house." Maddy said softly.

Rhydian nodded.

"As soon as I saw you I felt like everything was going to be alright. And it was. I'm sorry for freaking out. Come here," he opened his arms to her and she crawled into them and sat on his lap." And by the way, I love you too." He lowered his head and kissed her lips softly. They both smiled and got up then started to head back to Maddys house.

(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)

Ok then. So I know I put at the top of the chapter that I was happy but I don't write chapters all at once. So right now I'm not happy. I'm not happy because I've had over 200 views and those views have NOT COME WITH REVIEWS. Why read my story and not review. I have it's my birthday tomorrow. No joke. Monday 14th July.

Now thankyou to everybody who HAS reviewed. You shall all get shoutouts unless you have already had one.

One review = one shoutout

Follow/favourite = two shoutouts ( one each chapter even if there is no review)

Follow/favourite + review = three shoutouts.

If you review while the two/ three shoutouts are still incomplete then it will be added on and you will get another chapter with a shoutout.

if anybody has any ideas of where they want this story to go send them to me and I will consider them as it is quite a flexible plot.


	5. Chapter 5

ok then. So I've realised that while I was ranting at you all I forgot to do shoutouts which is just plain rude. I was going to do them in this chapter but I'm feeling a bit creative so I'm going to write a chapter.

Quote of the day: A dog is for life, not just for Christmas.

- Dogs Trust.

Previously on wolfblood:

"As soon as I saw you I felt like everything was going to be alright. And it was. I'm sorry for freaking out. Come here," he opened his arms to her and she crawled into them and sat on his lap." And by the way, I love you too." He lowered his head and kissed her lips softly. They both smiled and got up then started to head back to Maddys house.

"Dan. Do you smell that?" Emma asked her husband who was sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper." It smells familiar but different at the same time." It was then that she saw Maddy and Rhydian walking up to the house with grins on their face and their fingers linked. "That's it," she said softly. "Dan come here. Look here. Their soul mates. I thought it would be years before she found the person just right for her."

"I'm going to kill him." Dan shouted, suddenly angry.

"Dan. No. You know him much it hurt when my parents split us up and wouldn't let us see each other. Imagine how bad it would be for Maddy. It would be 10 times worse than when he left. And you would never be able to fix that. You want to protect her? Let her make her own mistakes or else she will never learn. They were made for each oh here and we can't stop it. She's growing up."

"Fine but I'm keeping an eye on him." He resolved, his anger slowly dissipating.

Maddy and Rhydian walked into the house and headed up to Maddys bedroom where they sat on their bed and talked for a couple of hours till it was time for them to go to bed. Rhydian headed to his room and they both fell asleep thinking of what had happened that day for the better.

When Maddy woke up that morning something stirred in her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She kept on heaving even when there was nothing left. Rhydian heard her and ran to her and started to rub her back. Maddys mum stood at the doorway watching.

"Oh, Pet."

"Mam do you know what's wrong with me?"

"I do, but neither of you are going to like it."

()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This is it for today peeps. Now it's time for the well deserved shoutouts

LOVERGIRL,

Diianiitta,

Maddy wolf,

wolf 200,

Diianiitta(again),

wolf 200(again),

ValGg1018,

Maddy wolf(again),

hoofbeats127,

TrueWolfblood,

LOVERGIRL(again),

Melissawolf25,

TrueWolfblood(again),

Wolf200(again again)- try germolene or a cream with anaesthetic.

Darkfire-yes, ME, especially when it makes more sense and makes the story plot just so much better. But that's why fanfics were made!,

Amber,

Melissawolf 66,

Maddy wolf(again again),

cathclacemaddian,

cadule 246,

Melissawolf 66(again)- I do. The story just wouldn't make sense without her- she's one of the main characters. But then I might be just a bit biased since I like having Maddy in wolfblood!

I'm officially crying because I've just watched the episode of iCarly where Carly leaves to go to Italy. Leave a review if you've seen it and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

ok I'm back and very disappointed with you all but I'm going to carry on wih this story until it is finished.

:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!

Motto of the day: happiness is found when you stop comparing your self to other people.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Previously:

When Maddy woke up that morning something stirred in her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She kept on heaving even when there was nothing left. Rhydian heard her and ran to her and started to rub her back. Maddys mum stood at the doorway watching.

"Oh, Pet."

"Mam do you know what's wrong with me?"

"I do, but neither of you are going to like it."

/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

"Mam just tell us."

"Ok. You're pregnant pet," Maddy and Rhydian gasped loudly. "When two soul mates meet each other the female will slowly become pregnant. Your Dad and I were going to talk to you both about it tonight so that you knew but as far as I know this is the quickest it's ever happened in history.

Maddy turned around to look at Rhydian.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him, worry lining her voice.

"Maddy calm down. This is all up to you and I will stick with you no matter what you choose to do." He replies lovingly.

"I want to keep it."

"That sounds perfect."

"I'm sorry you two but you're going to have to get ready for school now." Emma told them both.

"Ugh. Fine."Maddy replied, repulsed at the idea. Maddy and Rhydian stood up and headed to their rooms to get ready so that they could head to school. It was only a Friday so they only had one more day before the weekend.

None of them noticed that Jana had heard everything that had been said from outside and was planning how to kill Maddy and get Rhydian to confess how he had always love her. She walked away into the trees, awful plots going through her head at a fast pace

I'm very sorry for the wait. I'm being sent to bed at the moment cos it is getting late so I will go a lot of shoutouts next chapter. Lets try to get 20 reviews for this chapter from different people or else I won't upload the chapter for a week AFTER I have finished writing it.

Till next time wolfblood cubs


	7. Sorry

I'm very sorry about this but this is an advertisement. If any of you like harry potter and twilight then I have recently started a crossover called A witch and a vampire? Check it out and tell me what you think.i promise I will do my best to never to do just a chapter that is an A/N. Goodbye and remember to review.


End file.
